


Cocoon

by DracosPubicHair



Series: The Magical Gays [Muke Clemmings] [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Potions, Quidditch, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracosPubicHair/pseuds/DracosPubicHair
Summary: Year 6 at Hogwarts has been hell for Luke. First he gets a Troll on his Potions quiz, next he doesn't have a date to the Yule Ball. And on top of all that, he struggles to work things out between him and a particular Slytherin boy.





	Cocoon

It all started for a stupid, careless reason.

_"Fuck, I'm gonna be late!"_

Now I'm in a situation where Ashton and Calum tease me mercilessly.

_"Ah, Mr. Hemmings. It's so lovely you could join us... Twenty minutes late on the first day of class."_

_Laughter._

_"Please take a seat next to Mr. Clifford."_

Is this what I get for sleeping in?

* * *

_"Shit, not him." Luke thought, averting his eyes from his fellow classmates. Sixth year at Hogwarts wasn't treating him well, apparently. Mr. Clifford--Michael--didn't look up at Luke. He stared down at his open book displaying potion recipes. There had been rumours that Michael had a thing for Luke. They all started, maybe because Michael had always been such a reserved person, there needed to be some 'spice' in his life, quoted by a few students in the hallway one day. The thought of it made Luke gag. He never spoken to the kid once! The only time they actually made contact was when they played against each other during Quidditch._

_Against each other, stressing the fact that Luke is in Gryffindor, and Michael is in Slytherin. The two don't mix, naturally._

_"You've taken the class before. So then, make me a phial of Skele-Gro." Professor announced, and shooed the students off to gather their ingredients._

_Luke and Michael sit in their spots, awkward tension. Michael cleared his throat first, "Well? What are you waiting for? Go get the ingredients."_ _His voice made Luke's breathing hitch, and he found himself quickly walking to the back room to gather.... What did he have to gather?_

_"H-hey, Michael, what do we-"_

_"Dragon's breath, the eye of a frog, two strands of unicorn hair, and the mucus of a troll." Michael listed off, not turning back at Luke. Luke just nodded and grabbed the things they needed for the potion. He returned to the table to see the bunsen burner, flaming at a hot temperature under a cauldron. Michael checked off the ingredients before guiding Luke through the process._

_"First you're gonna drop a third of the dragons breath in the cauldron."_

_"A third?"_

_"Yes, you idiot. Do as I say," Michael snapped, not looking up from the book._

_"Is that what it says in the book?" Luke asked, sure that he has read the recipe before._

_"A third, Luke!"_

_"Sheesh, okay." Luke muttered, doing as Michael says._

_"Next you're gonna dice up the eye of the frog... Actually, let me do it." Michael mumbled, snatching the single eyeball from Luke, along with the rest of the ingredients._

_"Hey, if you wanna do the whole project, go ahead." Luke sneered. Michael flashed him a look, neither friendly or hostile. It made the tips of Luke's ears go red._

_"You know the book is wrong, do you?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"The book. It's wrong." Michael repeated, dicing up the eye, "My dad works with potions. He teaches me everything. And when I was a first year, he took a look at the book. It's wrong."_

_"T-then how come the professor is making us learn like this?"_

_"So we can figure it out on our own. Really, it's a brilliant way of teaching. All the information is from the book, and no matter how many times students get it incorrect, they're just so clueless. Potions is all about experimenting to get the correct measurements. Here, give me the unicorn hair." Michael explained. When Luke handed him the hair, Michael smirked at the boy before dropping the strands in the potion, "Give the hairs time to dissolve before putting in the mucus, otherwise the serum won't be as thick."_

_"You really know a lot about this." Luke snickered, "Sorry I ever gave the wrong impression."_ _Michael didn't reply, smile vanishing. Really, the kid was hard to read._

_"Well, Mr. Clifford and Mr. Hemmings were the only ones to successfully brew a potion of Skele-Gro. Let's give them a round of applause!" The professor announced, her being the only one clapping. Her clapping came to a slow stop and she cleared her throat, shooing the two back to their seats. "Twenty points for Gryffindor and Slytherin!" Luke looked over at Michael with a grin and Michael just simply smiled silently to himself._

_From then on out, they had been partners in Potions class. Michael would guide Luke through the correct way of brewing, and maybe... Michael wasn't all that bad as people may say he is._

* * *

Luke stares down at the grade on his Potions quiz and groans loudly, "You're fucking kidding me." he mutters, getting an eye-ache from the screaming "T" with bright red ink on his paper.

"Jeez, Luke, you haven't studied?" Calum snickers, Scottish accent thick, and he nudges his friend as he bites into a turkey leg, "Honestly, that quiz was a breeze!"

Ashton butts in, "All you had to do was listen to what the Professor was saying in class, Luke. You know theres techniques to the potions recipes-"

"God, shut up! I know, okay?" Luke snaps, some kids around the Great Hall looking back at the Gryffindor table. Luke waves them off and pouts.

"Looks like you need a tutor. I bet I know someone who could help!" Calum whispers, and Ashton giggles uncontrollably.

"Ugh," Luke rolls his eyes, "Fuck you, guys. I'm going to the library." He gets up and grabs his bag. The spot in which Luke just sat magically cleans itself up as he's walking out of the Great Hall.

Three months. Three months since he ever spoke to Michael, for real. Luke heard a rumour going around that Michael fancied him because of how they got along in Potions. And that's when Luke started to question his sexuality. Slowly Luke could feel himself being infatuated by the rumours to the point where he would blush when he walked past Michael in the hallways. Luke would notice the way he would write something down on a piece of paper, how mysterious Michael was in general, or how Michael would look during Quidditch... But Michael hasn't talked to Luke at all. Not since that one day.

* * *

_"You're gay, aren't you?"_

_"I'm not gay! Bloody gits." Luke snickered, leaning against the sinks in the boy's bathroom. His heart started to pound out of his chest from the though of being caught. "You're both getting so annoying about this."_

_"Come on, Luke. We see the way you look at that Clifford kid during Potions. And not to mention Quidditch! When you're off being the perfect Gryffindor seeker you are and you fly past him, you can't bare to sneak a glance at his ass against that broomstick! The Gryffindor seeker--a poof!"_

Luke doesn't talk to those kids anymore, and Michael even quit the QuiddiTch team after that.

_"You guys are disgusting," Luke scowls, "I'm only around him because he helps me out during tests and projects. Trust me, guys, if you work on any project with him, he will end up doing all the work! And you both get credit for it!" Luke explains, voice filled with faux enthusiasm._

_The sound of a bathroom stall slamming against the wall is heard behind Luke, and the two boys' eyes widen. From the corner of his eye, Luke sees dirty blonde hair running out the door._

* * *

 "I didn't mean it." Luke mumbles to himself, cheeks flushed at the memory as he walks through the doors of the library. The memory haunts him everyday and he wishes he could take his words back. He wishes there could be another way. He passes rows and rows of books until he finds an empty seat at the back of the room. Plopping his stuff down, Luke sighs loudly and places the failed quiz in front of him.

"Mr. Hemmings?" a woman's voice behind him asks. Luke turns around and it's Madam Pince, she hands Luke a letter addressed to him, "A letter from your Potions professor."

Luke takes the letter and smiles at her, "Thank you, Ma'am." She smiles back and walks away behind her desk. The young boy frowns before opening the letter.

_"Dear Mr. Hemmings,_

_Due to your current grade in the class, I have assigned a tutor for you. Please report to my class tomorrow before dinner._

_Best,_

_Professor Mallor"_

"You're _fucking_ kidding me..." Luke mutters, slamming his head against the table.

* * *

"Ah, Luke! Where you going, bud?" Ashton asks, his usual smile plastered across his face.

"You coming to dinner?" Calum asks, looking over his shoulder at his friend.

"No, I gotta meet up with a professor." Luke says, walking past them through the corridor.

"Ooh! Potions?" Calum yells, and Ashton slaps him playfully with a giggle. Luke rolls his eyes and shoves his hands into his robes as he makes his way up the staircase to the classroom. When he opens the door, he sees Professor Mallor speaking with. . .

Michael. Michael _bloody_ Clifford.

They both turn around and Professor Mallor squeals, "So glad you could join us, Mr. Hemmings. Please, take a seat." Luke feels uneasy, as if he's gonna barf. He sits down nonetheless, and Michael stands tall next to the professor, "You know Mr. Clifford already, so I've assigned him to be your tutor. I noticed you two worked well at the beginning of the year, so I wanted to keep that trend going. I understand that the textbook is not easy to comprehend, but seeing that all your classmates are more successful in their work, I was thinking maybe you were the single one out. So, to prevent that from happening, I had Mr. Clifford here to help you. Now... I'm going to assign you a study session in the library with him every day until the final exam in May. Sound good, boys?"

"Yes, Professor Mallor." Michael nods with a smile.

Luke stays silent and stares at the other kid in awe. How is he okay with this?

"And, Mr. Hemmings?" Professor Mallor nudges.

"Yeah." Luke mumbles, avoiding Michael's eyes.

"Right. Well, go on now. Dinner is being served now, isn't it?" Professor asks, shooing the boys away. Luke gets up and Michael is already walking out the door. He runs out quickly to catch up with him who is almost turning the corner of the empty hallway.

"Hey! Michael!" Luke calls out. Michael stops in his tracks, but doesn't turn around. _Shit, now what does he say?_

"Let's just get this over with." Michael sneers, before turning the corner and walking out of Luke's sight. He feels a pang in his chest, and shit, Luke is confused. This is the first time they have spoken in months and Michael speaks to him like he's nothing.

Nothing.

It upsets Luke.

* * *

He dreads class to be over.

"Oh, Merlin." Luke mutters into his book.

"Class dismissed," Professor Scwartzbeck states as the class begins to pack up, "Oh, and don't forget to pick a Defense spell by next class!"

Luke wants to die in a hole.

"Eh hem... Mr. Hemmings... You're the only one left in class." Professor Scwartzbeck says, awkwardness in his voice.

"I know." Luke says, voice muffled.

"That means you're excused, boy." Luke whines and slams his book shut. He looks dead. There's dark circles under his eyes and his hair is a mess, probably from pulling at them all day. Luke is about to leave, when the Professor calls his name, "Oh, Mr. Hemmings... Don't be afraid to face whatever struggle you have. You are a Gryffindor, after all."

He winks at the young boy, and Luke forces a smile before muttering a thanks and walks out of class. " _You are a Gryffindor, after all._ " Luke mimics, feet pit-pattering on the stone floors, "Give me a break."

The Library doors. The struggle he has to face. . . is right through those doors.

"Hey, are you just gonna stand in front of the doors forever?" Michael's voice asks behind him. Luke's face goes tomato red and he drops his books and papers on the ground.

"I-I-uh..." Luke stutters, getting on his knees and trying to pull himself together with shaky hands.

"Honestly." Michael mutters, walking past him and entering the library.

Luke grits his teeth and groans, "What an arsehole." When he finally gets his shit together, he walks into the library to look for Michael.  When he does find him, he's sitting in the same spot where Luke got that grave note from Professor Mallor.

"Took you long enough. Can we just get this over with?" Michael grumbles, opening a notebook full of potion recipes in his messy handwriting. It looks like Michael uses this rather than the textbook.

"Quit it with the attitude, Michael." Luke argues.

"Look," Michael starts, shifting so his body is facing Luke's, "I don't want to be here as much as you do. In fact, you could've figured all this out yourself if you weren't so dependent on me to tell you the answers on every test. I'd rather be out with my friends right now."

" _Pfft_ , what friends?" Luke blurts out, face turning red. _Oh shit._

Michael scoffs and shakes his head, "What Gryffindor, you are. . . That Sorting Hat must be out of its goddamn mind."

"Really? I think Slytherin suits you."

"I am _NOT_ a Slytherin!" Michael snaps, hand slamming on the table. The sound startles Luke and it echoes throughout the library. Luke is astonished, eyes wide. Michael's cheeks are red and he refuses to look at Luke in the eyes.

"Shh! Boys!" Madam Pince hisses.

Michael sighs out a shaky breath before sitting up straight and pointing at a recipe, "You got this one wrong on the quiz? . . . Let's go over it, then." he continues calmly. Luke doesn't know what to say, so he just nods and listens to every word Michael has to say about troll farts and snail slime for the next hour.

* * *

Luke drops his bag next to an arm chair as he passes Ashton and Calum sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. They're sitting next to a scrawny kid with a bowl haircut and laughing about something one of them said.

"Hey, Luke! How was your study session with Michael? Did he teach you how to make a love potion?" Calum teases, earring another slap from Ashton.

"Fuck off, Hood." Luke mutters, going upstairs to his bed. He buries himself into his covers and frowns.

Why would Michael say he's not a Slytherin? He obviously is, from where his dorm is and what his robe says, and what the Sorting Hat said. Michael is a Slytherin. "Maybe hes just gone mad." Luke mumbles, before sleep takes over him.

* * *

"Hey, Luke," a girl says, passing him in the hallway.

"Hey," Luke smiles.

"Whoa, you've gotten quite popular, haven't you?" Calum asked, wiggling his eyebrows at his friend.

"The Yule Ball is coming up. Merlin's Beard, I can't believe it's already so close." Ashton says.

"I think 'm gonna ask Daya from my Muggle Studies class." Calum says, bringing his hands behind his head and stretching.

"Really? She's your type?" Ashton asks. Calum scoffs and laughs. Luke looks to his right and sees in the courtyard, Michael leaning against a tree, asleep.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't usually go for Hufflepuffs, but she made me these cupcakes 'cause I stole one from her when her mum sent 'em down. She was okay with it and they were _really_ good." Calum explains. Luke studies the boy, not really paying attention where he's going as he walks down the corridor-breezeway with his friends. Michael has a book upside down in his lap, and his bangs are mopped over his eyes. His chest is inflating and deflating delicately, so peacefully.

"Earth to Luke!" Calum shouts, patting Luke's cheek. The younger boy snaps out of his trance and mumbles an annoyed, 'what?'

"I was asking you who you were going with. Obviously a lot o' girls are all over you, so if Daya doesn't work out, hook me up, would'ya?" Calum asks, winking at his friend. Luke looks over at Ashton who offers a kind smile.

"Yeah, whatever." Luke mumbles, taking one more glance out the opening at Michael before turning into another hallway.

* * *

"The Shrinking Solution and the Anecdote to Uncommon Poisons are really the two main components you need to know for this final." Michael states, pointing to a picture in the textbook. Michael further explains the potions, and Luke finds himself scanning Michael's notes. Next to each recipe is a detailed doodle of each potion in different styled phials. The detail and small notes he writes for himself makes the corners of Luke's mouth curl up. "Are you listening to me?"

"What? Yeah."

"What did I just say, then?" Michael asks, twirling the quill in his hands. He's sitting across from Luke, one eyebrow raised and his head is being propped up by his elbow.

"U-uhm. . . That erm. . . The Shrinking Potion is bright. . . yellow. . . and-"

"You weren't listening to me," Michael sighs, "You will get the answer wrong if you write it down as 'Shrinking Potion.' It is _'Shrinking Solution,'_ and no, It's not yellow. It's bright green if brewed correctly."

"Sorry." Luke mumbles, cheeks red.

"Just at least try to listen to what I'm saying." Michael says annoyance evident in his voice, "Okay. . . So . . . You're gonna need minced daisy roots, that's what it says in the book so at least they got that one correct. You also need. . ."

Luke sighs as he tries to process what Michael is saying, but honestly he just wants to know what the fuck Michael's problem is. Luke feels like he's suffocating in this mysterious void, in a world with hidden truths. Why is Michael so calm? Why is he pretending like yesterday never happened? How does Michael even _feel_ about Luke? Why is Michael even  _trying_ to help Luke?

* * *

Luke straps on his gloves and smiles at his teammates.

"Let's get 'em!" a boy with a Scottish accent shouts. Luke positions the broom between his legs and he's off, flying around with his teammates and the opposing team. For this game, they're against Ravenclaw. One of Luke's teammates come up next to him, "You're gonna kill it, Hemmings!"

Luke laughs and meets eyes with the seeker on other team. His name is Zander Vigil, a sixth year. He smirks at Luke and wishes him a good luck. Luke returns the favor and soon the whistle has been blown and the golden snitch has been released.

Luke is swooping left and right, up and down at a high speed as his peers cheer around him. He doesn't see the snitch anywhere, so he and Zander are flying separately on the lookout. The announcements of points is being thrown at them every thirty seconds or so.

"The golden snitch is in sight! Vigil seems to have caught on!" the commentator says, and Luke perks up. He flies to where Zander is, only to see him getting closer and closer to the snitch. Luke won't let this happen, so he leans forward in hope the broom can go slightly faster.

Zander is just on Luke's tail, and they're so close.

"Ten points for Ravenclaw!" the commentator yells.

Luke curses under his breath as he reaches his hand out toward the snitch, only a few inches away, but his vision begins to focus on what's behind the snitch, and it's Michael in the Slytherin bleachers. Luke's breathing hitches and he doesn't realize the snitch had dodged him, and Luke finds himself toppling toward the ground and in the process, smashes into one of the bleacher stands.

The crowd winces at the sight, and Luke is lying on the gravel. He feels blood dripping down his forehead and his vision is getting blurry.

"Gryffindor's seeker is down!" the commentator shouts.

Seconds later Luke feels his body being picked up. _Pain._

"Vigil has caught the golden snitch! Ravenclaw wins!" the commentator says, and theres cheering all around. _Pain._

Luke's hearing starts to get muffled. _Pain._

"Get him to the hospital wing immediately!" a female voice shouts.

_Pain._

* * *

 Luke's eyes flutter open slowly and he sees Ashton and Calum sat beside him speaking silently. Luke's head hurts like a bitch, he feels his temples throbbing. It feels like a really really bad headache. Not to mention, his left arm hurts like a bitch too. He looks down and winces, and he sees his arm is in a cast.

_Well, shit._

"Ah, Luke, you're alive!" Calum laughs.

"Well, he wasn't dead. You idiot." Ashton remarks.

"What the hell happened out there? You were about to give Gryffindor the win. Everyone's disappoint'ed in you, mate." Calum says nonchalantly. Ashton smacks Calum and the other boy whines.

"No one's disappointed in you, Luke. It was just a silly mistake. I bet you've been stressed out from all the studying you've been doing. I get that. Just rest up and get better for the next game." Ashton says. Really, Luke couldn't survive a day without Ashton if he's going to be hanging around Calum.

"Okay, okay, _mum._ " Calum says, rolling his eyes.

Madam Pomfrey comes over and smiles down at Luke, "How you doing, sweetie?"

"Hurts." Luke shrugs.

"Yeah, that's expected. You can be out of here tomorrow morning. Your arm is starting to heal up, I used a potion on your arm so hopefully you won't feel as much throbbing there. Your head, however... You _will_ suffer from migraines for the next week or so." she explains.

"Ah, great." Luke mumbles.

"We should get going, Luke." Ashton says.

"Yeah, dinner's on in five. Want us to snatch you somethin'?" Calum asked.

"No, I'm fine. I've lost my appetite." Luke smiles sheepishly toward the other boys.

"Suit yourself. See ya, mate." Calum waves as he walks out with Ashton.

Madam Pomfrey smiles at Luke, "You've got yourself some good friends. Another one came in earlier but you were fast asleep. He was a sweet one."

Luke's eyes widen. _Could it be. . ._ "Who was it?"

"A boy in Slytherin," she says, walking away, "Get some rest, Mr. Hemmings."

Luke lays there, dumbfounded. Michael came to see Luke.

* * *

Luke is walking with Calum and Ashton again in the breezeway passing by the courtyard. Calum has his hands behind his head again and he has a stupid smile on his face, "Daya said yes to the ball. Free cupcakes for days!"

"Idiot." Ashton snickers.

"You're just jealous," Calum smirks. Luke looks to his right to see Michael under the tree again, this time he's reading a book. His wand is in one hand and theres trails of a purple glow coming from the tip. Luke can feel his cheeks getting hot as he stares at Michael any longer.

"Hey! Watch it, twat!" a kid yells. Luke looks forward and he slams into a kid with buck teeth and a buzzcut. He winces in pain and his eyes roll back when he falls to the ground.

"Ow, fuck!" Luke yells, and theres laughter throughout the breezeway.

"Hey, what the fuck, man!" Calum barks. He offers Luke a hand as Ashton's already doing so.

"Thanks." Luke mutters, brushing off the dust from the fall. He looks up in Michael's direction and sees the boy already looking at him. Michael doesn't react when Luke freezes, he closes his book and the colour from his wand fades, and he's walking away from the tree. Luke feels a pang in his chest as his friends escort him out of the breezeway.

* * *

Michael is sitting in front of Luke, writing something down in his notebook. Luke can't help but stare at the loops Michael makes when connecting his letters. The 'r' connects with his 'e's and his 'g's connect with his 'h's. Michael glances up and catches Luke's gaze.

"Are you done?" Michael asks, gesturing toward the practice quiz he gave Luke.

"Uh. . . No." Luke mumbles, looking down at his blank parchment.

"You didn't injure your writing arm, so I don't know why your paper is blank." Michael countered, continuing to scribble in his notebook.

Luke shifts in his seat and bites the inside of his cheek, reading the parchment in his head, _"What ingredients are contained in the Forgetfulness Potion?"_

"I-I don't understand this question." Luke says. Michael looks up and furrows his brows.

"Which one?" Luke points at the question and Michael reads it over. Luke stares at Michael's eyes scanning the page and the boy looks up and frowns, "What?"

"I know you visited me yesterday." Luke says, cheeks getting hot.

Michael flushes, but his cheeks fade back to its porcelain colour when he looks away, "Yeah, I wanted to know when you'd get out so I could know when I could tutor you. That's all."

_Pang._

Luke frowns and leans back in his chair. He stands up suddenly, the screeching of his chair scraping against the wood floor. Michael looks up from the parchment at Luke, who is packing up his things, "My head hurts. I'm gonna go." Michael doesn't say anything as he lets him walk out of the library.

* * *

"Luke. . . Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Luke sighs and scratches at his head. "I'm sorry. I already asked someone."

"Oh. . . It's fine, really."

_Pit-pat-pit-pat. . ._

Luke can hear her crying when she turns around the corner. He feels guilty for turning her down, she was a nice girl in his House. Snow is starting to come in, so Luke tugs the scarf around his neck when a breeze rolls by. He's on the wooden bridge that overlooks the Forbidden Forest and the water beneath the castle. He can see snow on the mountains, and soon the white ice will greet Hogwarts once again.

"Luke," Ashton's voice says. Luke looks in his direction and greets him with a smile. He looks back at the view before him. Ashton stands beside Luke, taking in the view.

"Why are you out here?" Luke asks.

"I had to deliver papers for Headmaster." Ashton explains briefly. He, too, tugs on his scarf. Luke snickers softly and scratches his fingers gently against the wooden bridge, "And you?"

"I told my Apparition professor I needed fresh air." Luke said, and Ashton giggles. Luke flashes him a teasing look, "For real this time. I really needed fresh air."

"Is it about Michael?" Ashton asks, careful with his words.

Luke's breathing hitches and he lets out a shaky breath, "Yeah."

Ashton hums, "I try to tell Calum to tone it down on the jokes. They get out of hand sometimes."

"Everyone thinks I'm using Michael." Luke says, a shameful smile on his face.

"You said that, Luke." Ashton corrected.

Luke shakes his head, "I didn't mean it. . . I said that because. . . I was being selfish. I was protecting myself and I didn't bother to stand up for him. And. . . he heard what I said and I just can't live with that, Ashton."

"Tell him that," Luke furrows his brows and looks over at Ashton. "Do it before It's too late."

"What are you saying, Ash?" Luke asks, facing his best friend now.

Ashton has tears welling up in his eyes and he still has that stupid smile on his face, "Cause I was late," he says, then finally looks at Luke, who is oblivious, "I didn't have the guts to say anything. . . I shouldn't be a Gryffindor. . . You know how surprised my family of Hufflepuffs were?"

"Ashton, don't say that." Luke murmurs.

"It's true," Ashton laughs, tears falling from his eyes. He sniffles loudly and runs a hand through his hair, "I love Calum too much to hurt his chances with Daya. She's. . . she's amazing. . . And if that makes him happy, then. . . I'm happy. Otherwise I'm selfish."

Luke stares at Ashton. He can't believe it, "You're in love with Calum?"

"Luke, just don't make the same mistake I did, okay? Talk to Michael. You need to tell him everything." Ashton explains, angrily wiping the tears from his eyes, "Look how weak I am, _haha_."

"Don't say that about yourself, idiot. If anything, I think you should take your own advice." Luke says, offering his friend a smile. Ashton chuckles and pushes Luke playfully.

"I'll say something if you say something." Ashton suggests softly. Luke sighs looks out at the wilderness.

"Okay."

* * *

Luke sees movement at the corner of his eye. Michael sets his things down on the table in front of Luke and he takes off his scarf and coat to reveal his sweater with the Slytherin crest on his left breast. "Where should we pick up from last time?" he asks, simple and sweet. He's opening his notebook of spells and potions.

"Michael," Luke starts.

He looks up from his book, "What?"

"Can we start over?" Luke asks, cheeks red.

"Like. . . the lessons?" Michael questions, unsure.

Luke snickeres lowly and scratches his head, "No, um. . . I mean us."

Michael frowns and crosses his arms, "Why?"

"Because. . . I-um," Luke croaks, "I made a mistake."

The other boy sits down in his chair and begins writing in his notebook. It's silent between them for a few moments until Michael speaks up again, "Cure for Boils contains four horned slugs. The book says three."

"Michael," Luke snaps.

"Luke, I'm. . ." Michael mumbles. He takes a deep breath and speaks clearly, "I can't just forget what you said. I can't pretend it didn't happen. Cause you said that, and you had the chance not to. So no. You don't get a fresh start."

"You're holding grudges now?" Luke asks rather loudly.

"No! Ugh, Merlin. Do you really have to make it harder?" Michael mutters, looking away.

"I'm sorry, Michael," Luke pledges, "I feel like a complete arsehole. . . I didn't mean what I said. It was. . . so selfish of me. I really did enjoy your company, Michael."

Michael blinks, mouth slightly parted. Michael doesn't say anything as he packs up his things and walks away. Luke is left with furrowed brows and a confused expression. "Michael, wait!" Luke yells, causing Madam Pince to shush him for what felt like the millionth time. He runs out of the library to see Michael speed walking past a corner, "Michael, please!"

"I need time to think." Michael snarls, heading toward the Slytherin Common Room.

Luke stands lifeless in the middle of the corridor, searching his thoughts for answers.

* * *

"Professor Mallor, I want to speak with you about the tutoring sessions." Luke says. The rest of the students have left the class by the time Luke had a chance to speak privately with the Professor, "Things aren't working out."

"That's strange," Professor Mallor mumbles, "Mr. Clifford even offered with such determination."

Luke's face goes pale, "Offer?"

"Yes, Mr. Clifford offered to tutor you. He even suggested the idea. I thought that was so generous of him and it all made sense, since the two of you boys worked so well at the beginning. What is this all of the sudden?" she asks.

Luke takes a step back and grabs his stuff quickly, "Thank you, Professor!" He rushes out of the classroom and slams the door behind him.

Professor Mallor huffs in realization, "Young love," she chuckles, "I should've taught them about the Love Potion this semester, shouldn't I have?"

* * *

"She was begging her mum for a dress. Honestly she could show up in rags and I wouldn't care." Calum says, arms behind his head as they walk through the breezeway. The usual. Luke looks at Ashton with a knowing look who has flustered cheeks and a guilty look on his face. Ashton sends a look back, and Luke looks just as guilty. "I never really got to know her but it turns out. . . She's a bit too nice for my liking. Too late now, isn't it?"

"Hey, Calum," Ashton interrupts, stopping in his tracks. The two other boys stop and look back at the curly haired boy, "Can we talk. . . Privately? Sorry, Luke."

Luke sends Ashton a hopeful smile and Ashton forces one back. "Huh? Sure, Ash." Calum says, and follows Ashton down the breezeway. Luke remains in his spot and watches afar until they walk around the corner and they're not in sight.

Luke lets out a sigh and turns toward the courtyard, and not to his surprise he sees Michael under the tree. This time he's playing with his wand, picking leaves off the tree with every spark of light that comes from the magical wood.

"Fuck it," Luke thinks, and he jumps over the breezeway divider and walks toward the boy. Michael looks straight at Luke immediately and looks down, shoving his wand back into his robe, "Hey."

Michael sighs and finally looks up at Luke with purpose, "Look, let me just make this clear. We are _not_ friends," he states, and Luke's eyes widen. He's about to say something, but Michael stops him, "It's going to buy time. I can't just let you in so easily. What you said. . . really fucking hurt."

Luke is nodding like a child after their mother tells them to behave or else they won't get ice cream, "Right. Yeah. Completely agree."

"So. . . um. . . Leave me alone, twat." Michael mumbles, hiding his blush from his cheeks by covering half his face with his scarf. Luke doesn't leave, he takes a seat in front of Michael instead.

Luke is hesitant at first. He hugs his knees into his chest and speaks carefully, "So about what you said the first day you tutored me. . . You argued that you weren't a Slytherin when, you know, clearly you are."

Michael hums and takes out his wand again, picking leaves. His wand is making a low hum sound with a small hint of a soprano's belt. The purple glow is more enchanting up close, It's almost like a ray of light with trails of smoke after a lit candle following its shape, "My whole family are Gryffindors," leaves fall delicately between them, "They were so disappointed when I got Slytherin."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. How should I know?" Michael asks, a sprinkle of sadness in his voice, "I've always been short-tempered. I'm angrier than most of my family. I love them, but we have our differences." Luke nods in understanding, silent and not knowing what to say. Michael finally looks at Luke and the colour from his wand fades, "Hey, you're not gonna blackmail me, are you?"

"Wha-no. N-no! Why would I?" Luke panics, ears getting red.

"Just a hunch." Michael shrugs, resuming his purple spell. There's an uneven silence between them. Luke doesn't know if Michael is comfortable with it, but Luke is.

He is amazed by the beauty of something so simple, so he pipes up, "How do you do that?"

"This?" Michael asks, gesturing toward his wand, "Just your average charm. _Wingardium Leviosa._ "

"Huh." Luke hums, amused, but the spell fades away.

"You try it." Michael urges.

"W-w-uh..." Luke mumbles taking out his wand.

"Come on, you're a wizard. You do this everyday. And honestly I don't understand why you don't even know this spell. We learned this when we were first years. Remember? The feather?" Michael pointed out. This made Luke feel like an idiot.

"W-well you make it look like a different spell! When I did that as a first year, it didn't have a glow like that, and not to mention the sound it makes. What's with that?" Luke asks, fumbling with his wand in hand.

"Practice." Michael shrugs, flicking his wand at Luke's and allowing it to levitate. Luke's wand is outlined with the purple glow and the said-boy rolls his eyes, snatching his wand back.

"You think you're all great, Clifford, when you're really just a show off." Luke mutters sarcastically, standing up, "I'll see you tonight for our study session, yeah?"

Michael stares at Luke as the boy is walking backwards, waiting for an answer. The corner of Michael's mouth curls up and Luke's heart starts to race. He takes it as a yes, and Luke waves before jumping over the breezeway divider and running to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

 "I've made a friend, mum." Michael murmurs.

"Oh, that's wonderful, sweetie." she replies, a smile on her face. Her and Michael are communicating over the fire, literally. Michael is sitting in the Slytherin Common Room in front of the fireplace while the picture of his mum's face is plastered in the flames, "What's he like?"

"He's really stubborn." Michael says, smiling at the thought of it.

"A lot like your father, hm?"

"Yeah, I guess so." he laughs.

"The Yule Ball is coming up for you, what kind of outfit do you want?" she nudges, wiggling her eyebrows.

Michael's expression softens and he licks his lips, "I don't think I'm going to attend."

"Oh, Michael. Of course you're going to go! I remember my first Yule Ball. Your father was my date, he looked like an absolute nerd."

"Karen! Don't speak rubbish of me!" Michael's father in the background shouts. Michael chuckles fondly.

"We all know it's true dear!" she calls out, and she smiles sweetly at Michael, "Don't miss the opportunity. If you do decide to go last minute, I've got an outfit on your way. How does that sound, sweetie?"

"That. . . means a lot, mum. Thank you. Really." Michael nods, grateful. He misses his family like crazy.

"Hey, Mikey," she starts, voice soft, "We're very proud of you."

"Are you?" Michael asks in a joking tone, but really, he feels surprised every time he hears those words.

"Mikey. . ." she utters, "You're our most prized possession. Don't you ever forget that. Slytherin or not, you'll always be our little boy."

Michael smiles in bliss at her words, "Love you, mum."

"Love you too, sweetie. I'll talk to you soon, all right?"

"Yeah."

Her face fades away into the flames seconds later, and Michael sits in front of the warmth in contentment. Suddenly there's laughter coming from down the stairs.

 _"Mikey, we love you, Mikey."_ a seventh year teases with his two other friends behind Michael.

Michael rolls his eyes and walks upstairs, "Shut up, arseholes." and the three boys are left in the Common Room laughing hysterically.

* * *

"Oh, see, you've got this one incorrect," Michael says, pointing to a question on the practice test.

"How?" Luke asks, squinting at the page. Luke had gotten his cast taken off a few days after his talk with Michael, and his migraines came to a stop. He hasn't felt this good in a while. However, Calum and Ashton hadn't been around a lot. Rarely he saw Ashton, even in the Common Room. Calum just walks past Luke in the hallways telling him that he needs to get somewhere. That has been the grind for the past few days.

Michael slides the paper over to himself and points while he explains, "They're all careless mistakes. The Wideye Potion was something I struggled with for a while, but there's a trick to it." Michael explains an acronym his father taught him linked up with an idea that would be helpful to remember the potion's every aspect, "I knew you'd mess this one up so I just wanted it to stick in your mind that there's this way to figure it out. Understand?"

"Yeah." Luke nods, picking at the corner of his paper, "Yeah, it helps a lot, thank you."

Michael sighs and takes the paper back, eyes scanning the page, "You know," he starts, and Luke looks up, lips parted, "It's weird to see you so nice. So like. . .  stop."

The corners of Michael's mouth are curled up and he's still scanning the paper, almost as if he refuses to make eye contact with the other boy. Luke huffs and keeps his gaze, "Get used to it."

The phrase makes Michael's cheeks go red and he purses his lips, shutting his notebook, "It's been an hour. Study session is over." he stands up and pulls his notebook close to his chest, pushing in the chair. Luke is right behind him, wrapping his scarf around his neck. Michael looks back at Luke over his shoulder once they're walking out of the library, "Are you heading to the Great Hall?"

"No, I think I'm gonna take a bath instead." Luke says, coming to an abrupt stop.

"Oh, okay." Michael says, turning around. He speaks as he walks backwards, "Then. . . I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Luke smirks.

Michael nods slowly before turning the corner and soon Luke can hear the pit-pattering of his shoes on the cobblestone floors. Luke does indeed head to the bath, and when he walks in, it's empty. Everybody must be out eating dinner. Removing his clothes and placing his robes in a cubby, Luke steps into the empty bath and lets the heat engulf him. The steam delicately kisses his face and the water is just what Luke needed to calm down. Luke closes his eyes and lets relaxation take him.

"Mind if I join you?" Luke opens his eyes and sees Ashton standing before him, eyes red and lashes wet with tears. Luke simply nods and Ashton mumbles a, "Thank you." He slips off his robe and steps in, avoiding Luke's eyes and keeping his gaze on the bubbles.

Luke shifts, the water moving with him, "You all right?"

Ashton doesn't answer the question. It takes him time to speak up, "I'm sorry I haven't been sitting with you at dinner and stuff. I've been. . . busy."

Nodding, Luke tries to budge through Ashton's bullshit, "What happened?"

The other boy bites his lip and lets out a shaky breath, "He's still going to the Ball with her. He um. . . I told him, and he said he was sorry and that he's still going with Daya. . . And then he walked away." Luke clicks his tongue and sighs. That sounds like Calum. Hard to read, stubborn. . . can't really respond to things maturely.

It has been days since Luke talked to Ashton. It has always been all about Calum and him avoiding the other boy. "I'm sorry, Ash."

Ashton shakes his head and scoffs, "I knew this would happen."

"Ashton," Luke starts, voice echoing through the marble room, "Calum isn't good with these things. You know this."

"Yeah, but he could've at least treated me differently. We've been friends since the third grade, Luke. I just don't. . . I don't understand. . ."

Soft sobs begin to pour out of Ashton, lip quivering slightly. "Ash. . ." The rest of the night consisted of Luke comforting his friend, offering to grab hot chocolates after the bath and warming up by the fire in the common room.

* * *

Luke walks into the library with a smile on his face. He digs into a chocolate croissant one of his housemates gave him, and he spots Michael in the back of the Library next to the Restricted Section. He makes his way over and smack's Michael's head in the process, who whines in annoyance.

"I saved a part of this croissant for you." Luke says, a knowing look on his face. He takes a seat in front of Michael whose face is buried in parchment paper, pushing the croissant toward him.

Michael looks slightly grateful but pushes it back, shaking his head, "I gotta get this Transfiguration essay done. Professor Caligari said if we didn't get our classwork done in class, she would assign us an essay. A load of rubbish, I'm telling you."

"Hm," Luke mumbles, looking down at the treat, "So. . . You don't want the croissant?"

Michael snickers delicately, "I don't want the croissant, Luke." Luke feels slightly disappointed but that fades when he shoves the rest in his mouth. Michael looks up at Luke through his eyelashes, shaking his head, "Filthy pig."

"Git." Luke jests, swallowing the treat. He leans forward and watches Michael write with his quill onto the parchment, "Need any help?"

"As if you know how to do transfiguration. You can't even do Wingardium Leviosa." Michael mumbles.

Luke scoffs with an eye roll, "All right, I see how it is. Snob."

Michael smiles at that, "What about Quidditch practice?"

"I can skip." Luke insists.

Michael looks up, all seriousness taking over his face, "Seriously? You're the seeker, why would you skip?"

"Cause I know how to seek."

"Obviously not, from the looks of your last game."

"Petty, you are."

Michael hums, nodding agreement, "Go on, Luke."

"Michael," Luke snickers.

"Go. Don't be clingy." Michael says with flushed cheeks, and soon Luke's are too, and that's what makes him walk out of the library to the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

 

"Pull yourself together, Hemmings!" the team captain shouts when he zooms past him. Luke can't seem to get a grip of himself when he's told to simply catch the snitch. He's done it hundreds of times in the past, why is it such an issue now? It's when he gets pulled to the side by the Quidditch Captain, Hans. Their teammates are flying above them and going about their business, running drills and whatnot. Hans sighs and clicks his tongue at the other boy, "What's up with you lately? We're gonna lose the next game."

"I'm sorry. I've just been stressed." Luke says.

"If that's how it is and you're going to prevent us from getting the House Cup, we're gonna have to kick you off the team if you don't get your head on straight, eh?" he orders, Irish accent thick.

"Ah, fuck." Luke mutters, throwing his head back when Hans hops onto his broom and spares him a glance.

"If you fuck up the next game, you're out. Are we clear?" Hans asks, and Luke nods, "Didn't hear you there, Hemmings."

"Yeah, got it." Luke replies, tone harsh, not making eye contact with the other guy.

* * *

 

Practice was horrible, but Luke ended up snagging the snitch at least three times. He decides to stop at Hogsmeade to grab butterbeer. When he walks into The Three Broomsticks, a group of Slytherin seven years push him against the wall to get out the door first, leaving Luke in a shit mood and helplessly snarles back at the upperclassmen. When he's finally sat with his drink, he sips it in silence across from a few girls in his grade who giggle and whisper in his direction. Luke glances at them and they all look away, blush on their faces.

"Luke." Calum's voice appears. Luke's ears perk up and he looks to see Calum with a beverage as well, except is a greenish colour with hints of white swirls on the edge of the glass, "Care to sit?" Calum is the last person Luke wants to talk to right now, but he knows it should be done for the sake of Ashton, or maybe he doesn't want to get in the middle of the conflict, but still he finds himself moving to a table far away from the girls and instead near the fireplace at the back of the pub. Calum stares at Luke for a long while before cracking a smile, which looks forced, "How're you and Mike?"

"That's beside the point." Luke mutters.

Calum's smile fades and he takes a long sip of his drink, cringing at it slightly, "Protein."

"Calum," Luke presses.

"Are you mad at me?" Calum asks, tone defensive.

"Well why the fuck wouldn't I be?"

"'Cause you don't know the whole story. I'm sure Ashton already went crying to you by now."

"You _hurt_ him."

"I didn't mean to."

"Then what's your side of the story? Please, enlighten me." Luke orders, leaning forward on his elbows and taking a sip of his butterbeer. He missed the taste.

Calum sighs and looks down at his drink, "I'm still going to the ball with Daya. Told him that. I couldn't bail on her since she already got a dress n' everythin'."

"Then what do you think about this whole thing with Ashton? About him... You know..." Luke hints, furrowing his brows.

"'M not gay, Luke. I don't know what to think," Calum shrugs, "And even if I was, I don't know if I'd want to ruin what we already have."

Luke frowns and stands up, chugging down the rest of his drink and slamming the cup onto the table, startling the people around them, "Fix it."

"What?" Calum asks, eyes narrowed.

"Fix the damn problem." Luke snaps, walking to the door and wrapping his scarf tightly around his neck.

* * *

 

Luke shivers when he sees snowflakes starting to cover the ground. Wherever he walks, the earth below him makes a crunch sound. That's until he makes it to the wooden bridge and finds himself looking over the edge when the sun begins to set. He closes his eyes and basks in the silence. Despite being the "jock" of the school, Luke enjoyed sitting quietly with himself on some occasions. His brothers, who graduated years ago and now work at the Ministry, teased him mercilessly at how his mood could shift from cocky and loud to quiet and reserved in an instant.

"Mr. Hemmings I assure you should be heading back to your dorm soon. It's getting dark rather quickly." Professor Mallor says, stopping in her tracks when she sees Luke.

"Sorry, Ma'am." Luke replies, not making eye contact with his teacher as he attempts to walk past her.

"Not so fast," she starts, and Luke stops walking and slowly turns to her, who has a smile on her face, "Is it Mr. Clifford?"

"No." Luke lies. It's partially Michael, which means she's partially wrong.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy our next project, Mr. Hemmings. It was highly requested by other students, but shall not be abused." and that's all she says before she's walking away from the younger boy.

* * *

 

Luke walks into class and sees Michael sitting in his usual spot at the back of the classroom. Luke is hesitant to walk over and sit next to him, but he plucks the courage and does so. When he plants his bum on the stool, he smiles sheepishly at Michael, who has his hand propping his head up and is also covering his mouth, glances at Luke before quickly averting his eyes to the front of the class where Professor Mallor stands with a thrilling look on her face.

 "Class! I am excited to announce that today's potion we will be focusing on is extremely requested but may also be dangerous in many ways. So please, of you brew this potion correctly, you must be wise about the decisions you make since the ingredients are rather difficult to obtain," Professor Mallor explains, and Michael sits up straight as if he is interested, "Today you will brew me a Love Potion." Michael's eyes go wide and Luke's cheeks begin to flush as whispers and squeals are heard around the room. The professor shushes them and sighs, "If you are all not mature about this, I will not let you brew this potion. As I said, the ingredients are extremely difficult to gather, so once you mess up, you do not get a second chance. Whoever brews me a perfect potion will earn points for their house. Remember, this is a love potion, not Amortentia. Love potions ware off overtime, but Amortentia needs an antidote to ease the effects. Any questions?"

Seconds later the class is rushing to the back of the room to grab the cauldrons and ingredients according to the scroll the professor hands out with the recipe. Michael looks at Luke, who still looks flustered, "Go get the stuff,"

"Right, right." Luke nods frantically, and he runs to the back to gather what they need. It feels like day one all over again.

Minutes later they have a pink bubbling liquid coming from their cauldron, along with small foggy hearts that float out of the substance. It smells like roses to Luke. He gulps and looks at Michael, who is staring down at the cauldron. "It's finished." It seems that they finished before the rest of their classmates.

"I-Is it correct?" Luke asks, looking from the scroll to the potion.

"It looks right. I don't know for sure. My dad never taught me this potion." Michael mumbles, and it looks like he's thinking about his strategies and the logic behind the ingredients and the potion, "Wanna try it?"

"W-what?" Luke stammers, face getting hot. It's like he has never gotten a break from the other boy.

"Or I'll do it." Michael shrugs, filling a small vial with the pink liquid. Luke gasps and gawks at Michael who has a careless look on his face.

"W-what if you fall under the spell?" Luke asks.

"Then we get the points and we get the potion correct," Michael says, raising his vial, "Bottoms up." and down goes the potion. Michael cringes at the taste but suddenly his face turns to a faint pink, and his expression looks dazed.

"Michael?" Luke asks softly and nudges the boy who stares at Luke intensely with flushed cheeks and a nervous expression. He's fumbling with his fingers and the corners of his mouth are twitching.

"You've got lovely eyes." Michael says, and Luke chokes on his breath.

"Excuse me?" Luke babbles, unable to gather his thoughts. He knows Michael is under a spell, but the things he says takes Luke by surprise.

Michael reaches out and caresses Luke's cheek, "I want to kiss you." Michael says, blush on his cheeks and he is slowly leaning in. Luke is quick to jolt back and laugh nervously. Michael doesn't look hurt at the action because of the fact that he is most definitely out of his body. The rest of the class until their peers finish their potions, Michael clings to Luke, literally.

"The winners once again are Mr. Clifford and Mr. Hemmings! Good work you two-hey, Mr. Clifford, are you all right, dear?" Professor Mallor blabbers, tilting her head to take a look at the young man who stares at Luke intensely.

"He's fine." Luke snickers nervously, tugging Michael by the arm and leading them back to their seats until class is dismissed. Once the time comes, Luke helps Michael grab his things and he rushes out and just as expected, Michael follows him. He has his arm looped through Luke's as they walk through the hallways, but Luke doesn't even bother shaking him off. He lets it all happen, even if Michael rests his head against Luke's shoulder when they enter the Great Hall for dinner.

Luke decides to take Michael to their table and he's greeted with dirty looks because he's bringing a Slytherin to the table. Luke shakes his head and waves others off, "Don't worry, he's harmless." he assures them, and everyone nods and forces a smile to Michael, who is too out of it to even realize this. Luke can't imagine how defensive Michael would be if he wasn't under a love potion.

"Luke," Michael whines into Luke's ear when he bites into his pasta, and Luke nearly chokes when Michael rests his hand onto Luke's thigh.

"H-hey, shouldn't you be eating?" Luke asks, sliding Michael's hand off his thigh. Michael's plate is still full and Luke looks worried when Michael only stares at Luke with heart eyes, "Let me feed you, okay?"

Luke does, and people at his table give him weird looks including Hans, "What's going on, mate?"

"He accidentally drank a potion during class," Luke explains briefly, and everyone says 'ohh,' and goes back to what they were doing, not seeming to care after that point which Luke is thankful for. He doesn't want Michael being teased anymore. He feels like it's his job to keep that from happening.

"Luke," Michael whines again as he chews his food, and Luke places down his fork and stands up, Michael following after. Luke doesn't say anything as he tugs him out of the Great Hall. As they pass Gryffindor's table, he sees Calum sitting next to Daya, she's laughing at something Calum said and Calum stares back at Luke with an angered expression.

"Come on, Michael." Luke says when Michael starts to drag his feet.

* * *

 

Luke takes them to the Gryffindor Common Room and when the fat lady asks him why he's bringing a Slytherin into the common room, he assures her it's okay and that he's harmless. Michael is harmless. She lets them in and Luke is quick to make Michael some tea and sit with him by the fire. The common room is empty due to the fact that it's dinner time and people are out socializing rather than doing homework. Luke sips on his tea as he stares at Michael just as intensely. He places the cup down and rests his hands in his own lap, "You okay?"

"Hm? If course I am, whenever I'm with you." Michael says, grinning. It melts Luke's heart. He doesn't think he's ever seen Michael smile before and he thinks he even looks like a child when he does so.

"Do you know when a love potion wares off?" Luke asks.

Michael is silent for a moment but his eyes light up, "There's no exact time limit."

"Shit..." Luke mutters, "Why did you drink the potion?"

"I drank a potion? I feel fine, Lukey." Michael giggles, scooting closer to Luke until their thighs and shoulders are touching. Michael lens in until his chin rests on Luke's shoulders, noses touching and lips only centimeters apart, "You're so beautiful."

"Thanks." Luke says softly, averting his eyes from Michael's eyes to his lips a lot.

"Are you thinking about kissing me," Michael asks, grinning again. Luke's eyes widen and he feels himself blushing, "Do it."

"I can't, Michael. You're under a spell. I can't take advantage of you like that." Luke says, starting to inch away, but Michael take's Luke's hands into his, keeping Luke from doing so.

"If you won't, I will."

"What if someone comes in?"

Michael bites his lip with a smile. He shrugs and giggles, rubbing his nose against Luke's, "That's the thrill of it, isn't it?" and Michael presses his lips to Luke's, a feeling Luke has yearned for for months now. When he thinks one peck is enough, he starts to pull away, but Michael releases his grip of Luke's hands and instead cups Luke's face and deepens the kiss. Luke moans against Michael's lips and can't help but drape his arms over Michael's shoulders. Michael is a good kisser, and Luke doesn't know where he gets it from. All this time Luke has been confident about who he flirts with and what actions he makes with someone he's infatuated with or even during Quidditch, but something about Michael has Luke's knees weak and his voice cracking every time he speaks.

Luke pulls away, panting hard and Michael is just the same. Luke probably looks like a tomato from how red his face may be, and Michael's skin is still his usual pale colour with a tint of pink on his cheeks, not to mention his plump lips are a swollen cherry colour. Michael giggles and loops his arm through Luke's, cuddling him. Luke takes one big sigh before mumbling, "Are you gonna regret this when the potion wares off?"

Michael shakes his head, "Why would I? I like you."

"You're under a love potion, Michael."

"I like you," Michael repeats. Luke sighs, because Michael is just as stubborn as he is when he's on potion, "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like me?"

Luke stares at the fire in front of them and thinks, 'fuck it,' "I have ever since I heard those rumours about you. It's. . . silly. I started to question my own sexuality. I didn't know if the rumour was true but I still found myself looking at you wherever I went."

Michael looks stunned, but he nods and the smile returns to his face, "I'm glad. Because the rumours were true."

"Yeah?" Luke asks, looking relieved.

"Yeah." Michael replies.

Suddenly there's a wave of Gryffindor boys coming into the room and they all stop and stare at what they see. Luke is quick to scoot away from Michael but the other boy stays in his place. They all snicker and whisper as they walk up to their dorms, leaving the two alone in the common room once again. Luke feels embarrassed, so he stands up and offers Michael a hand when he confirms no one is there, "Let me walk you to your dorm."

"No, I'm fine." Michael says, standing up by himself. He walks out of the common room without looking back at Luke, and he hears the fat lady mocking Michael until her voice fades when she closes the entrance. What Luke doesn't see when Michael leaves is when he stands in front of the fat lady and runs his fingers over his own lips, blushing deeply before blending into the waves of students heading in for the night.

* * *

Luke walks alone in breezeway, this time without his two friends by his sides. He looks to his right and sees the tree Michael usually hangs out under, but the boy isn't there. Luke sighs and slumps his shoulders forward, but he nearly falls when some of his team mates on his Quidditch team push him and laugh, wrapping their arms around the seeker.

"Hemmings! You ready for the game later today?" one of them asks.

"Definitely." Luke nods, but this time he isn't too sure. He's been lacking lately just like how Hans said.

* * *

 When the time comes, it's the afternoon and Luke is sitting on a bench at the side of the tent. His teammates are all hooting and cheering before the game, and Luke feels sweatier than usual. He can't get his mind off of Michael and the fact that they kissed. They _kissed!_

As if on cue, he hears a whisper behind him. Turning around, he sees a faint silhouette behind the tent. Curious, he stands up and walks behind it, only to see Michael in his Slytherin robes. His eyes are lowered and his cheeks are pink. "Michael," Luke says softly.

"I just came to say good luck. That's it." Michael says, flustered. His eyes are purposely focused on the grass beneath them.

"T-thanks." Luke nods, gripping his broomstick. They stand in silence and Luke is biting his lip. It's habit of his. From the corner of his eye he can see Michael fumbling his fingers as if he's nervous, which is something Luke doesn't see a lot. Luke opens his mouth to ask about the love potion, but before he can do so, Michael stands on his toes and gives Luke a long lasting peck on the lips. He comes back down onto his heels and nods at nothing as if he's trying to think of something to say, before quickly turning around and speed walking away.

"Luke! Where's Luke?" Hans calls out, and Luke is too out of it to respond. Then the tent covers that isolate from Luke are being pulled over and Hans sighs in relief, "Shit, we thought we lost you. Where have you been? We're going out in thirty seconds!"

"Oh, sorry, Right."

In the end Gryffindor wins when Luke successfully snags the snitch. It was a hard game against the Hufflepuffs and by the end of it, his team mates are holding Luke up high just like how it was before Michael came along. The people from the stands cheer Luke's name as his peers carry him around the field. All he's too focused on at the moment is searching for Michael in the stands, whose eyes he catches when he looks into the Slytherin section. No one seems to notice when Luke smiles at Michael, and the said-boy smiles back. It makes Luke's stomach flutter. 

* * *

 They're still cheering Luke's name when they make it back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone goes silent when screaming and yelling overpowers their chants. Soon Calum emerges from the dorms and stops, staring at everyone, and especially glaring at Luke before storming out of the common room. Luke furrows his eyebrows and puts two and two together when Ashton walks out, rubbing at his eyes and sitting in front of the fire. Everyone falls dead silent and they end up going about their business as usual, coming down from the high of their victory. Luke ignores everyone patting him on the back as they walk by and sits next to Ashton, who doesn't look at Luke since he already knows who it is.

Ashton sniffles and rests his chin onto his knees, hugging them close to his chest. Luke rubs Ashton's back and doesn't know where to start, but Ashton gets the first word, "Congratulations on winning. I know how much you've been struggling for the past month."

"Thank you." Luke says softly.

"Calum came up to me during the game and said he wanted to talk in the common room. So we went, and. . . You know how he is. He came in with a motive but he lost his temper and started yelling at me. He told me he wasn't gay and that _I_ was and that we would _never. . ."_

"Oh, Ashton." Luke mumbles, pulling the boy into a hug before he can burst into sobs. He holds his dear friend and he doesn't care if he gets his uniform soaked with tears, "If you want, you can hang out with Michael and I."

Ashton pulls away from the hug and wipes away his tears, "You and Michael?"

"Yeah, I mean. . . We'll be studying potions most of the time but I'm sure you can tag along. He won't mind."

* * *

 "Why is he here." Michael asks flatly, eyeing Ashton up and down.

"This is Ashton. He's my friend and he's going through a tough time so it would be cool if you'd allow him to study with us." Luke says.

"Yeah, just as long as you're not distracted." Michael waves off. He's chipper than usual, Luke thinks. Luke pulls out a chair for Ashton to sit in and decides to sit in the one next to him, across from Michael.

"Hey, Michael, so I was thinking. . ." Luke starts, which makes Michael pause getting his stuff out of his bag.

"Spit it out." Michael says.

"Yeah, so um. . . Could we not study today? Instead just like. . . talk? The three of us?"

"You're failing a grade, Luke." Ashton says, concerned.

"Yeah," Michael agrees, nodding.

Luke groans, "I want you to get to know Ashton and I want Ashton to get to know you."

"Am I replacing that Calum kid?" Michael jests, smirking. Ashton's breathing hitches and Michael's eyes widens, "S-sorry, did I say something?"

"N-no, you're fine." Ashton forces a smile, but fails when tears start to form in his eyes.

Michael sends Luke a confused look, but Luke waves him off and pulls Ashton into a hug, whispering things like, 'It's okay,' and 'He doesn't know.' Michael still looks lost, and so Luke reaches over Ashton's shoulder and writes on a piece of parchment, 'Later.' and slides it to Michael who nods in understanding. 

* * *

 When Ashton managed to calm down, the three of them talked and Ashton started to grow very fond of Michael, who actually had a charming personality. It made Ashton feel welcomed, up until the point when he gets and letter from the Headmaster. Ashton ends up leaving with a smile on his face and Luke feels satisfied. He looks back at Michael who has his head propped up with his hand, and he raises his eyebrows at Luke, "Well?"

"Can we talk?" Luke asks.

"We are talking." Michael points out, gesturing between them.

"Smartarse." Luke snickers.

Michael leans back on his chair and crosses his arms, "I'm waiting."

Luke sighs and suddenly he feels himself sweating, "When did the love potion ware off?"

"I don't remember."

"Yes you do." Luke argues.

Michael hesitates, "Isn't it obvious?"

Luke frowns. "Come on."

Michael sighs and looks embarrassed, "I pretended I was on the potion longer than I should've. After dinner it wore off when we were in the common room."

"S-so. . . You kissed me when-"

"I was still on the potion when I kissed you. It was after that," Michael explains, eyes avoiding Luke's, "When you told me you liked me."

Luke is full on sweating now. He doesn't know what to do with this information and he can't find a clever way to respond, "Okay."

"I thought you'd hate me if I told you how I felt and that your reputation would be ruined, like you said," Michael mumbles, "I'm pathetic."

"N-no you're not. You're not pathetic." Luke is quick to respond, "I don't care about my reputation."

"Yes you do, Luke!" Michael snaps, laughing humorlessly, "You care! You scooted away from me when everyone came in! You _care!"_

"Why did you kiss me before the game, then?" Luke asks.

"Because I like you!" Michael admits, raising his voice. It catches some student's attention, causing them to look in their direction. Michael feels like a freak when he speaks, "I-I didn't want you to think it was _me_ doing all of that. I wanted you to think it was the potion. So I didn't have to face you and your friends being arseholes to me."

Luke's lips are parted and he gives Michael worried eyes, "I-It's not like that. . ."

"Forget it." Michael mutters, grabbing his stuff and storming out of the library, and even the librarian is staring at him when he leaves. Students start to whisper when Luke hurries to stand up and gather his things and running out as well, trying to catch up to him. He sees Michael speed walking around a corner.

"Michael!" Luke calls out.

"Luke!" Calum's voice shouts from behind him. Luke briefly turns around and groans loudly.

"Not now, Calum." Luke snaps, starting to pick up his speed. He turns the corner and sees Michael's robe disappear before a door closes and Luke hurries to see where he's going before the dirty blond vanishes somewhere Luke can't find him. When he does open the door, he sees Michael making his way to the greenhouse and with he flick of his wand, all the curtains are drawn when he walks in. Luke mutters profanities as he runs to the entrance, opening it to reveal Michael sitting in front of a line of mandrake and water plants. The faint sounds of the mandrakes under the soil makes Luke's ears perk up and his eyes water.

Michael doesn't look back, knowing Luke followed him. He's sitting on an upside-down pot and he's got his knees to his chest. His hair is fallen over his face and he is panting, probably from the rush of getting away from Luke. Michael turns his head slightly, but not enough for Luke to see his face, "Leave."

"No." Luke says, slowly walking over to the boy. Michael stands up and faces Luke, and the sight makes Luke's heart drop. Michael has tears forming in his eyes and his cheeks are a burning red. His fists are clenched until they turn white and he's biting his lip harshly.

"Just forget about everything. It was stupid in the first place." Michael says softly, eyes averting to the ground.

Luke sighs, not really knowing what to say in this situation, "Michael, I'm not gonna forget about anything-"

"I'm tired of being the laughing stock, Luke," Michael says, finally looking at him, "If what you said was true, about you having feelings for me, I can't risk making you humiliated. I've already got a bad reputation. To think I'd do that to you. . . I like you too much for that happen."

Luke has a grave expression on his face. His eyebrows are tilted up and his lips are parted at his words. To think Luke has caused this much pain for Michael over the past few months, maybe years, has his heart aching and his head spinning. Luke can't find the words to respond, so instead he hesitantly walks over to the boy, who stays in his place and lets his tears fall. Luke can tell Michael is really trying to hold in his feelings by the way he sucks in his cheeks and shoves his fists into his robe. Luke stands in front of Michael, towering over him.

He slowly reaches out and places his hands onto Michael's shoulders, and when his hand makes contact with Michael, he flinches slightly. Delicately, Luke pulls Michael in for an embrace. Luke wraps his arms around the slightly shorter boy and dips his head onto Michael's shoulder. Michael doesn't hug back, but instead he just leans his head against Luke's shoulder. Soft, gentle sobs are heard in Luke's left ear, and his shoulder is warm and wet from tears. When the time is right, Luke pulls away from the embrace and offers Michael his hands, in which Michael only looks down at them and shoves his hands deeper into his pockets.

Luke stands and waits in the same position, hands out in front of him until Michael plucks the courage to take his hands out and place them into Luke's. Luke links their hands together in a fragile manner before pulling up one of them and kissing Michael's knuckles, "I want to prove to you that it won't be like that," Michael stays silent and sniffles, hands trembling. Luke runs his thumb over each knuckle as they remain intertwined, "Be my date to the Yule Ball."

* * *

 "Pop quiz!" Professor Mallor exclaims excitedly and the whole class groans. Michael briefly glances at Luke, who looks terrified, and Michael can't help but chuckle. With a flick of her wand, the desks separate and Luke is being torn away from Michael. Luke's eyes scream for help and Michael shrugs, taking out his quill. The professor has floating sheets of parchment being passed around every aisle, "You have fifteen minutes to complete this quiz. With every question you get correct, it adds half a point onto your final. Good luck."

Luke looks down at his paper, the amount of words making him dizzy. He glances up at Michael's direction, whose quill is moving swiftly along the parchment. Luke pushes his lower lip out and reads over the first question.

_1\. The Shrinking Solution is what colour if brewed correctly?_

'Bright green,' Luke writes, smiling at the memory when Michael corrected him that one time. The rest of the quiz is time consuming but also a breeze, him being the last one to finish when there would be only twenty seconds left on the clock. He quickly puts his quill into the ink and runs to the front of the room to Professor Mallor. Everyone laughs as he runs, being a popular figure in the Gryffindor house. He places the parchment on top of the rest of the classes', and the professor sighs loudly.

"Well, now that we're all finished on time, I suppose we cut the lesson short and talk about our plans for the Ball, yes?" she suggests, and the whole class cheers, some praising Luke in the process.  

* * *

 Luke invites Michael to sit with him at dinner and when they arrive at the Gryffindor table, Michael is pleasantly surprised to be welcomed by some of Luke's fellow classmates. The girls that sit around them swoon at Luke, and Luke greets them just as he does with anyone else. He offers Michael a seat next to him who shyly accepts it and Luke takes a seat next to him and on the other side is Hans, who is telling a joke about a house elf in the kitchen.

"You two have been chipper than usual." Ashton comments bluntly, and Michael keeps his head down, blushing.

Luke stands his ground though. He kind of looks like an idiot while doing so. His chest is puffed out and his posture is perfect, "I don't know what you're talking about." Ashton gives the two boys in front of him a knowing look then smiles and starts to cut up his food with his knife.

Seconds later, owls begin to flood into the room dropping packages upon packages to the students. Luke's owl flies over his head and drops him a package, taking him by surprise. He reads the print on the front and says it's from his mother. He smiles and rolls his eyes, taking a seat once again. Michael stretches his neck to see. Luke notices this, and he turns his head so their faces are dangerously close, "Curious?"

Michael pulls his face away and doesn't say a word, and instead continues to eat his meal. Luke begins to unwrap the package and sitting there is a black tuxedo with a Gryffindor crest sewed into the breast. Luke chuckles, knowing it's definitely something his mother would add on. Ashton stretches his neck to see over the table and nods in approval, "Liz approved."

"Definitely." Luke snickers.

"Liz?" Michael asks.

Luke snorts in realization that he hasn't really told Michael about his family, "My mum."

Michael hums and reaches out to take a chocolate cupcake off of a platter, "Is that your outfit for the ball?"

"Looks like it."

"Mine hasn't arrived yet."

"Oh, yeah. Luke, who are you asking?" Ashton asks.

Luke's eyes widen and his heart starts to race because he hasn't told Ashton yet. It's pretty obvious at this point, but it still has Luke's hands sweaty from thinking about it. He clears his throat nonetheless and gestures toward Michael, "I'm taking Michael." Ashton nearly chokes on his food and Michael looks flustered at the reaction.

"No shit?" Ashton asks, covering his mouth, still coughing. Michael looks at Luke as if he feels guilty about the whole situation, but Ashton adds on, "Finally, right?"

"What?" is all Michael says.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," Luke mutters quickly, "Ashton is literally mental."

"No, no, it's about time. You know that little tree you lay under during break? You know, the one in the courtyard?" Ashton rambles.

"Ashton," Luke presses, rolling his eyes and stabbing his fork into his potatoes to keep him distracted.

Michael nods along to Ashton's words, "Yeah, well, he would always look at you. I catch him all the time. And whenever you're not there, he looked so disappointed."

"Ashton, for fucks sake." Luke groans.

"Seriously?" Michael asks, turning to Luke. He looks embarrassed and wishes he could be swallowed by the earth. He shrugs and rolls his eyes, acting as if it isn't a big deal but Michael can see straight through him. However, he choses not to say anything. Instead, Michael turns back around and continues to eat like it's nothing. Luke is about to say something to break the tension, but someone clears their voice behind them.

"Ashton, can we talk?" Luke's ears perk up, turning his head to see Calum standing uncomfortably with his wand in hand. Ashton already looks worried, eyebrows furrowed and frown evident.

"No, he doesn't want to talk." Luke interjects, standing up.

"I wasn't talking to you, Luke." Calum snaps, and that part of the Gryffindor table goes silent. Calum looks around cautiously, "What are you looking at?" and instantly everyone goes back to their conversations.

"Where?" Ashton asks, leaping to his feet. He looks anxious and Luke swears he can see him shaking.

Calum is twirling the wand in his hand like a drumstick and he shrugs, "Library." Ashton avoids everyone's eyes as he walks past Luke and Michael and speed walks down the Great Hall, Calum following behind.

"What was that all about?" Michael asks.

"Ashton likes Calum and Calum is being a dick about it. They've been at each other's necks for weeks now," Luke explains briefly, "I wouldn't be surprised if Ashton is crying on my bed in an hour." Michael scoffs and shakes his head. Luke furrows his brows at him, "What?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

"No, it's stupid."

"Michael," Luke presses.

"We should make them a love potion. It's a stupid joke." Michael snickered, "After all, it _does_ work, at least for us." Michael talks so nonchalantly but his eyes widen and his cheeks go red when he realizes what he just said. It makes Luke smile, "I-I mean, like, only if you want to label anything but of course it's _way_ too early for that-"

"Shut up," Luke snickers, "Just. . . relax, okay? Finish dinner, I wanna show you this spell."

* * *

 

"Is it true?" Michael asks softly. The pair are wandering along the grassy hillside beside the castle. Honestly they should both be back at their dorms because the sun had just set and the two could see bats flying over the water in the distance. Luke hums, not knowing what Michael is referring to, "You know. . . what Ashton was saying."

The corners of Luke's mouth curl up and he keeps his gaze onto the ground as they walk at a slow pace, "What if it is true?"

"Don't flirt. Just tell me." Michael grumbles, looking away. Luke stops in his tracks and keeps a smile on his face.

"Look at me," Luke murmurs, resting a hand on Michael's shoulder. When the Slytherin boy doesn't do so, Luke places his hand on Michael's chin and gently tilts his head toward him. Michael has deep red growing practically all over his face and the sight makes Luke chuckle. He loves seeing Michael flustered over him and the fact that it's easy for Michael to do so leaves Luke cooing. Luke runs his thumb over Michael's lower lip, who stiffens and becomes even redder, "Yeah, It's true."

Michael's mouth opens and closes like a fish, not know what to do with he information. Luke snickers at the boy and intertwines their hands together before placing a delicate kiss on Michael's forehead. His skin is warm and soft, it does funny things to Luke's stomach. "You're such a flirt." Michael says meekly.

"You love it, huh, Clifford?" Luke asks loudly.

"Luke, shh." he continues, but the other boy begins singing a song loudly that has Michael laughing until his stomach hurts and soon they're being yelled at by a professor walking by and are escorted to their dorms.

* * *

 Luke fixes his tuxedo in front of his bed in the Gryffindor dorms. His hair is quiffed up and he's freshly shaved, his baby face in its full form. Ashton pops up behind him and smiles, "You're gonna be great tonight," he says. Luke sighs and turns to face his best friend.

"I can't believe you're not going." Luke says, displaying disappointment.

Ashton just shrugs. He's in his pajamas and his hair is messy, "Yeah, well... I can't believe you're going to the Ball with _Michael_ _fucking_ _Clifford_."

Luke snickers, "Shut up."

"I didn't even know you swing that way!" Ashton adds.

"I-I don't know! He's um. . . He's great, 's'all." Luke mumbles.

Ashton smiles at his friend and pats him on the back, "Go get 'em, Hemmings."

* * *

 The Great Hall is flooded with students looking like kings and queens. A dramatic entrance was made for two other wizardry schools that are here to attend the Ball for the Triwizard Tournament and soon people are dispersed with their dates. Luke stands by the door waiting for his date's arrival and in the distance he sees the girl who asked him to the ball, staring right at him as if she's expecting a magical being to take Luke's side. Luke waves shyly and she blushes, looking away to go back to her friends. Seconds later there's a soft, "Luke," on his left and he turns only to see Michael with a deep red tuxedo with black linings. It suits him.

It's Luke's turn to blush now, "Wow, you look great."

"Do I? Is the suit a bit much?" Michael asks, scratching the back of his head.

Luke is quick to shake his head, "No, absolutely not. It's perfect." Michael smiles shyly and looks down at their hands. Luke gets the hint and takes Michael's hand in his, "Wanna grab a drink before the annual dance starts?" and Michael nods before Luke guides them to the long table in the back of the Great Hall. From the corner of his eye, Luke can see the girl who asked him with her hand over her mouth in shock, pointing toward them and her friends following after. Luke tries his best not to react, so instead he squeezes Michael's hand in a comforting manner and pulls him closer.

Minutes later the classical music plays and the three competitors begin the dance with their dates. The chosen one for Hogwarts is a kid named Henry in the Ravenclaw house. Soon enough the headmaster joins in and then the rest of the school does. Luke gestures in that direction and Michael laughs nervously, obviously displaying that he isn't the dancing type, "Come on, I'll teach you to dance."

"This is the formal part." Michael mumbles.

"Yeah, come on!" Luke snickers, putting Michael's glass down onto the table and dragging him to the dance floor. Luke keeps one hand intertwined with Michael's and places his hand onto his side. Michael does the same, and Luke looks down at their feet, "Just follow me, okay?" and Michael nods shyly, and the two are obviously getting attention when they begin to dance. Some couples even stop dancing to look at the two and yes, Luke feels insecure, but luckily the song is almost over and he gives Michael a final twirl which leaves him with a grin on his face. It warms Luke's heart.

The music starts to pick up and soon everyone disposes of their heels and are dancing like animals. This is Luke's scene, so he too starts to jump up and down and do these crazy dance moves that has Michael's jaw dropped to the ground. "Luke!" Michael shouts over the music.

"Just watch, okay?" Luke shouts back, and runs into the crowd of sweaty bodies. Michael taps his foot impatiently and stretches his neck to see where Luke had gone in that crowd, but soon enough there's screaming and cheering and a circle is formed, Luke being in the middle. He's doing a silly dance that looks trendy, and Michael covers his mouth and laughs when everyone starts to chant Luke's name. Luke's eyes meet with Michael's and he winks, causing people to look in his direction but they don't suspect a thing, so they turn back around and continue to chant 'Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke!'.

* * *

 Michael has his head resting onto Luke's shoulder, and the other boy has his chin rested onto Michael's hair. The two are pulled close and Luke ignores the stares they get from the other couples slow dancing around them. He feels like he's being stared at all night, so he shakes it off and dips his head into Michael's shoulder as well.

"You smell good." Michael murmurs, voice muffled only for Luke to hear.

Luke chuckles, "Thanks. You do too."

"Everyones staring at us." Michael comments.

"Yeah, they are, aren't they?"

"What do you think about that?"

"They can stare all they want. And you know, It's kinda rude." 

Luke can feel Michael smiling, so Luke nudges Michael with the shoulder he's resting on which causes him to bring his head back up and stare at Luke. Michael's eyes are glistening and he looks so _happy,_ it fills Luke with joy. It makes Luke lean in and rest his forehead against Michael's, their noses touching. They're barely even moving now, engulfed in each other's presence, they're standing in the middle of the dance floor with their faces close as couples dance around them. Michael squeezes Luke bicep with a shy smile, "What are you thinking about?" he whispers.

"You." Luke mumbles, rubbing their noses together.

"Boys! Leave room for Merlin!" Professor Mallor's voice suddenly speaks, walking past them in a hurry and then shouting at another couple who are full on making out in a corner. The pair blush at each other and snicker at her comment.

"Wanna get out of here?" Luke asks, gesturing toward the door. Their hands are still intertwined and their bodies are still close. Michael nods and Luke guides them through the crowd of people and out the Great Hall. They're greeted with silence and a few couples sitting on the stone stairs and leaning against the walls either crying or making out, theres no in between. Luke grimaces at the area and guides Michael up the staircase so that they're alone. Luke resumes their position before, foreheads touching and bodies close. Michael closes his eyes and slowly rubs their noses, movements sloppy. "I had a great time with you tonight."

"Really?" Michael says, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Luke smiles, "Wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else."

"I'm glad." Michael replies shyly.

The two stand in comfortable silence for a few minutes, and soon Luke has his eyes closed as well, swaying them side to side ever so slightly, peaceful. Their breaths are mixed and Luke finds this as a perfect opportunity to do what he's been craving for days. He gently brushes his lips against Michael's and the said-boy already has his lips slightly parted when he does so. Luke brushes his upper lip against Michael's lower, vice versa, before closing in the gap and savoring the taste of Michael. Luke kisses the boy delicately, Michael's movements aren't as skilled as Luke's but he catches on quickly, draping his arms over Luke's shoulders and pulling him closer. Luke hums and darts his tongue against Michael's lips, requesting entry, and it has Michael moaning softly when he lets Luke explore his mouth. Luke's heart feels fuller than its ever felt before. It make's Luke's knees weak and his cheeks go red when he realizes this is their first real kiss and it couldn't have gone better. Luke doesn't want it to end, but he pulls back to breathe before leaving soft, smack-sounding pecks onto Michael's redden lips.

Michael's eyes remain closed and his lips parted, still stuck in the past until he opens his eyes and are greeted with Luke's staring back at him. He offers the shorter boy a kind smile and gestures up the stairs, "Lets head to the common room. I'll make you hot chocolate."

"Yes please." Michael is quick to say, and the two boys are racing each other up the stairs in a fit of laughter. 

* * *

 Luke tells the fat lady the password and they stumble into the empty Gryffindor Common Room, laughing as they go, Luke holding Michael against him tightly so he's not able to move. Michael is laughing, whining for him to let go, but Luke tells him no until they're collapsed onto the couch, panting. Luke grins over Michael and leans down to peck at his lips, which then leads to a heated makeout session that has Luke moaning loudly and Michael shushing him constantly, laughter following afterwards.

"What about the hot chocolates?" Michael asks, placing his hands on Luke's cheeks, squishing them so he makes a fish face.

"Those can wait, can't they?" Luke says cooly before dipping back in for the kiss and eventually moving down to Michael's neck, enough for a mark to be left. Michael moans softly when Luke sucks a sensitive part of skin under his jaw. Luke quickly pulls away and takes a look at Michael, who looks absolutely fucked out, it makes Luke groan, "Come on, I wanna get out of this damned tuxedo."

"You look so good though." Michael whines, and Luke shakes his head.

"No, no, if we're gonna drink hot chocolate we're gonna do it right--in cozy clothes. Come on, you can borrow my pajamas." Luke insists, pulling Michael up who clings to Luke as they stumble up the stairs. At some point in the middle of the stairway Michael attaches their lips and Luke gives in, laughing and peppering him with kisses as he loses foot. They make it to Luke's bed and he digs through his unorganized drawer and fishes out an oversized t-shirt and some soft pajama pants. He hands them to Michael who begins to strip his tuxedo off and Luke tries not to look when he does his own.

He hears Michael chuckling and Luke finally looks over at the boy who is only in dress pants and his shirt discarded, "What?" Luke asks, removing his shirt.

"Nothing." Michael snickers, undoing his belt.

"No, come on. Spit it out, Clifford." Luke demands teasingly, stepping closer to the other boy and watching as he pulls down his dress pants. Michael's face is red but he still has that smile on his face. Luke looks at Michael up and down, the boy being in just his boxers and groans, "You little shit."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Michael says smugly, sliding on Luke's shirt.

"You know exactly... Fuck, okay never mind." Luke groans, removing his own pants and replacing them with pajama pants. Soon the two are both completely dressed in Luke's attire and Luke takes a step back to nod in approval at Michael in front of him, "Very nice."

"What?" Michael asks, knowing the answer. He places his hands on his hips.

"Merlin," Luke chuckles, moving closer and running his hand through Michael's hair. Michael's already leaning in, meeting Luke halfway until their lips attach. The same taste makes Luke's knees weak and his eyes flutter close. He rubs his hands along the back of Michael's neck, deepening the kiss. Michael doesn't know what to do with his hands so they're all over on Luke's body, it makes Luke laugh fondly and take his hands in his. Suddenly there's movement at the corner of Luke's eyes and he pulls away from Michael swiftly.

"What-"

"Shh." Luke whispers, walking toward the source. Eyes widening, Luke realizes. Frantically he clears his throat, "I-uh. . . Uh. . . Ashton! Buddy, I forgot you were in here!" Michael's face turns into a bright red and he's covering his own mouth in embarrassment. However, there's no answer, but there is a large lump in Ashton's bed, "Hey, man. Sorry about... hearing what you heard and possibly seeing. . . what you saw. . . H-hey, are you all right, man?" Luke begins to walk toward the bed slowly, and then there's movement.

"Luke, we should just leave it." Michael suggests.

Luke ignores the Slytherin boy's proposal and instead rips the blankets off of the body, or should he say two bodies, because he's met with the guilty eyes of his beloved friend Ashton and his other friend, Calum They're both shirtless, lips swollen and hair messy, skin blemished with love marks. Luke's jaw drops at the sight and so does Michael's, being the most confused out of all of them. Luke tries to find words but Ashton and Calum are doing the same, mouths opening and closing to search for an explanation.

"I uh. . . Fuck." Luke starts, eyebrows furrowed, "What the fuck is going on?"

Ashton sits up and looks around for his shirt before slipping it on, handing Calum his who thanks him silently. Luke keeps his stern gaze on the two and Ashton offers Luke a shameful smile, "So um. . . Calum came around."

"Yeah, well no shit." Luke snickers, but his smile fades immediately because _holy shit,_ Luke is supposed to be angry.

Ashton looks at Calum, eyes screaming for help. Calum nods and clears his throats, voice cracking at first, "W-well, okay. . . Okay, okay, listen-"

"You fucking prick, I'm listening!" Luke snaps.

Ashton can't help but giggle, covering his mouth. Calum rubs at his face and shakes his head, "That day I came to the Gryffindor table to talk to Ashton. . . I let 'im look at my memories and I basically showed 'im how I felt instead of telling 'im. You know I'm bad with words, Luke." Calum explains the best he could.

"But. . . Why did you keep it from me?" Luke asks, hurt.

Ashton is quick to shake his head rapidly, "This all happened tonight! I mean-I mean, like, y-yeah, I knew Calum liked me when he showed me his memories but like. . . Ugh. . . Luke, we didn't want you to be worried. Tonight was the night Calum actually made a move and. . . um. . . we just wanted to be alone for it. We're not ready. . . um. . ."

"Yeah, I get it." Luke sighs. He looks behind him at Michael who is fumbling with his fingers awkwardly. Luke reaches out and gestures for Michael to come and stand with him, so he obliges and Luke loops his arm with the other boy's. "Well. . . I'm glad things worked out, I guess? We'll leave you alone."

"Actually-actually," Ashton is quick to say, "Could we join you guys? For hot chocolate? That actually sounds really good right now." he looks at Calum shyly who shrugs and nods.

Michael squeezes Luke's bicep and he sighs, nodding, "Yeah, as long as you guys don't mind me eating Michael's face for the rest of the night."

"Just don't have sex in front of us." Calum butts in, jumping off the bunk and walking past the two with Ashton by his side. Michael yelps in embarrassment and Luke rolls his eyes, shaking his head fondly. He offers Michael a smile and Michael shyly returns it, leaning his head against Luke's shoulder as they make their way back downstairs. 

* * *

 Michael is asleep on Luke's shoulder on the train ride back to Platform 9 3/4 for the holidays. Calum and Ashton are in front of them, bantering like usual and arguing over who gets to eat the last chocolate frog, which in the end, ends up hopping away from them since they were too busy fighting over it. Calum sits lamely in his seat and closes his eyes, sighing loudly, "Well, you fucked that one up, didn't 'ya."

"Did not! That was you!" Ashton replies, hitting his shoulder gently.

Luke snuggles his head against Michael's which makes Michael stir and open his eyes slowly. "Sorry. Did I wake you?" Luke apologizes softly.

Michael shakes his head droopily and rubs his eyes, "'S okay."

"I'm gonna miss you." Luke murmurs.

"You could always take the train up to Manchester. We could plan it." Michael says, rubbing Luke's fingers. Luke sighs when the train comes to a stop. He looks out the window and sees families lined up along the platform waving excitedly at the train. He blows of piece of hair annoyingly away from his forehead and shakes his head. Michael smiles at him when Ashton and Calum get off, arguing again, "You could meet my parents."

"Oh my god." Luke says, anxious, "Holy shit, that's right, huh?"

Michael nods and offers Luke a hand, "Come on." Luke takes it shakily and they walk off the train, carts with their pets and luggage being delivered to them. Ashton says a quick goodbye to Luke and Michael who says he's going to say goodbye to Calum. Wishing them a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, he runs off and pushes Calum playfully who pushes him back as they walk toward their parents. Luke smiles at Michael whose face lights up when he sees a strikingly similar couple waving at him. "It's them." Michael says, speed walking and running into the arms of his parents. His dad definitely looks like the potions type, and his mother looks like peaceful type. Michael's looking between them as he speaks hands moving as he explains something Luke can't hear, and soon he feels an immediate smack on the head.

"Hey, chum!" Jack, Luke's brother shouts, and then Ben comes up behind him and pulls him into a headlock.

"Let me go, you arseholes!" Luke shouts.

"Boys, knock it off!" Liz shouts, Luke's mother. Her face softens when she takes at look at her little boy, who is in fact a whole foot taller than her. "Oh, my baby boy. How was first semester of your 6th year?"

"Really good." Luke says, and this time it's truthful.

"Son," Andy greets, holding his hand out to shake Luke's hand. Luke looks down at it and rolls his eyes, bringing his dad into a tight hug. Andy laughs and kisses his son's hair before releasing him and letting his family bombard him with questions and excited remarks.

"Luke." Michael says from behind him. Luke turns around and smiles kindly to Michael, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy. Luke sees Michael's parents walk up as well.

"He's handsome." Michael's mother whispers to her son. Michael rolls his eyes.

"Mum, dad, this is Luke. Luke, these are my parents. Luke's the seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Michael explains.

"Merlin's beard! I was the beater back in my day," Michael's dad butts in. He holds a hand out for Luke to shake and Luke happily takes it with a nervous smile, "I'm Michael father, you can call me Daryl."

"And I'm Karen." Michael's mom adds, patting Luke on the shoulder.

"Very nice to meet you guys." Luke says, trying to keep his cool.

"And this must be your lovely family? Hi, I'm Karen, Michael's mother." Karen introduces, sticking her hand out to shake each and every one of Luke's family members.

"Hi, I'm Liz. You're too sweet! Andy and I- Oh my goodness, your ring is beautiful!" Liz exclaims, holding Karen's hand and taking a close look at the ring on her left hand. Luke face palms and Michael chuckles.

"Thank you, my husband put an enchantment on it." Karen snickers.

Liz looks back at her husband and hits his shoulder playfully, "Why don't you do those things for me?"

Andy puts his hands up in the air and makes an excuse, leaving everyone laughing. Jack and Ben walk to Michael, who smiles, "Hi, I'm Michael."

"I'm Jack, this is Ben. I'm the best brother out of the three. Goldilocks of the family." Jack greets.

"Shut up, you wank." Ben scoffs.

"I should say the same for you, arse!" Jack argues back.

"I can't believe you're both adults." Luke whines.

"Yeah, tell me about it! These two got holiday time from the Ministry. I say, that's a load of respect you two got! So enjoy your freedom!" Liz orders. The boys immediately shut up and silently jab at each other's sides when Liz speaks up again, smiling at Luke and Michael, "You two are cute, aren't you?"

"Mum." Luke groans, throwing his head back.

"Aren't they?" Karen agrees, crossing her arms and examining the boys. Andy and Daryl are speaking about potions and other crazy wizarding things they do, but the mums have other things in mind, "So how long has it been?"

"Pardon?" Luke asks, cheeks getting hot.

"Luke, we can see right through you. It's not like we raised you or anything." Liz points out.

"No way! Luke has a boyfriend?" Jack exclaims, and Ben smacks his head.

"Oh, shush." Liz snaps at her eldest sons, before turning to her baby boy. She smiles, "Luke, it's okay."

Luke huffs in annoyance, "You're just making it awkward for me, mum."

Liz and Karen share a motherly look that only they could understand. "We've always known Michael was interested in boys."

"Mum!" Michael groans, hiding his face in his hands.

"Ah, Luke has always been attracted to girls. Even in grade school when he would come home and tell us about a girlfriend he had at school. They were always different everyday. But you know. . . If these two really like each other, that's all that matters isn't it?" Liz explains.

"Luke has a boyfriend!" Jack chants.

"Shush, Jack! At least he found someone unlike you and your brother!" Liz snaps.

"We're right here." Luke mumbles, and Michael chuckles.

Karen looks between Michael and Luke before turning back at Liz, "Well, we should get going. Say, how about you folks join us for Christmas Eve? We'd be happy to have company."

"That sounds lovely! We'll definitely consider it." Liz blabbers on. Eventually the families say their goodbyes and Luke gives Michael a long hugs before kissing him goodbye, promising that they will talk and see each other in a few days. Luke feels content with his brothers beside him and his parents talking about how their fall and winters have been.

* * *

 "Merry Christmas, Luke."

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Clifford."

"That's Karen to you!"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm not used to it yet." Luke chuckles and moans when he takes a bite out of a freshly baked cookie, thanks to Karen, "This is amazing!"

"It's a family recipe. Here, take as many as you want, dear." Karen says, handing a plate full of cookies to Luke in which he happily receives. Michael quickly runs into the kitchen and hugs his mother before smiling at Luke.

"Ooh!" Michael squeals, stopping next to Luke and taking a cookie from the plate.

"Hey, these are mine." Luke says, feigning offense. Instead of replying, Michael presses a kiss to his cheek and Luke practically melts in bliss.

* * *

 Michael places two mugs of hot chocolate on the night stand and scoots close next to Luke on Michael's bed. Luke puts his arm around Michael and pulls him closer, if that's even possible. The Slytherin boy rests his head on Luke's shoulder, closing his eyes. "Your family is nice." Luke says.

"Yours is too." Michael replies softly. Luke intertwines their hands and rests them on Michael's chest.

Luke smiles and kisses Michael's temple, "Did you ever think it would end up like this?"

"No," Michael says, "I always thought I'd never get a chance." Luke feels a pang of regret and something else. What is it, sadness?

Luke sits up slightly and clears his throat, "I'm glad, you know," Luke starts. Michael furrows his brows.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm glad that things turned out the way they did. I'm glad that you offered to tutor me."

Michael's face turns bright red, "Y-you... How did you find out that I offered to tu-"

"Professor Mallor told me." Luke says, a sheepish smile on his face.

"T-that isn't weird, is it?"

"Michael." Luke snickers, "It's not weird. Shut up. C'mere, cuddle." Luke grins and opens up his arms, and Michael instantly falls into them. Luke wraps his arms around Michael and breathes in his scent, holding him tight. He hasn't felt this complete in years, he thinks. Michael smiles down at him, shit, Luke loves his smile.

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like... Are we dating? Are we boyfriends?"

Luke smirks, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess we are, aren't we?" Michael grins and blushes deeply, it makes Luke's chest ache. Luke reaches up and caresses Michael's cheek, running his thumb over Michael's lips. Michael parts his lips and kisses Luke's thumb before leaning down and attaching their lips together. The kiss gets heated pretty quickly and Luke sits up, not detaching their lips. Breathy, Luke begins to run his hands under Michael's shirt, and Michael forces his own arms through his sleeves, "What do you want?" Luke asks, breathless.

"Anything." Michael replies.

"Fuck." Luke mutters, discarding his own sweater and throwing it somewhere in the room. Michael quickly attaches their lips again and leans against the wall, allowing Luke to crawl over him and suck the sweet spot under Michael's jaw. The Slytherin boy moans softly, running his hands through Luke's hair.

The door of Michael's room suddenly opens, "Hey, Luke! Have you tried Karen's cookies-oh. . . oh, Merlin's bloody beard, I'm so sorry." Jack's voice speaks, horrified. Luke and Michael practically fly as far away from each other as they can, seeing Jack's mortified expression.

"Get out, Jack!" Luke shouts, and Jack nods quickly, cookies in hand, and shuts the door again. Luke places his hand on his face, panting. Michael is breathing heavily as well, but then he chuckles, and soon the chuckle becomes a laugh and the laugh become a hysterical cackle. Luke sighs and rolls his eyes, "Michael, not _fucking_ funny."

"It's pretty funny." Michael nods, covering his mouth as tears of laughter fall down his face.

"No!" Luke whines, crawling back onto the bed and hovering over Michael who still can't stop laughing, holding both of his wrists. Luke stifles a smile, but fails, soon laughing with him, "Not funny."

"Shut up!" Michael says between a fit of laugher, pulling him down and kissing him deeply.

* * *

 Michael sits next to Luke at the dinner table, a small smile on his face and Luke can't help the embarrassed look on his face. Jack feels this tension as well, but Ben and everyone else are clueless. "Pass the potatoes, would you, Luke?"

"R-right, yeah." Luke stammers, passing the potatoes to his mother.

"Thank you, dear." she replies, and resumes her conversation with Karen.

Ben furrows his eyebrows at Jack, "What's up with you? You look like you soiled yourself and tried to hide it but failed miserably."

"Nothin'." Jack mumbles. Luke chuckles and Michael hits him under the table. 

* * *

 "Oh, jeez. Not again! Ashton!" Calum shouts, throwing the heart-shaped box of chocolates onto the dorm floor. Luke hurries to slip on his shoes and fix his robe. Calum looks at Luke with a frown, pimples on his face starting to form, "He pranked me again!"

"Probably because you deserve it." Luke shrugs, putting his wand into his pocket.

"No, if you see 'im tell 'im I'm angry! Again!" Calum shouts as Luke runs down the stairs into the common room. Ashton is lounging on the red couch, probably setting up another prank, laughing devilishly.

"April Fools only comes once a year." Ashton says, "Where are you off to?"

"Tutoring."

"Right, right. _'Tutoring.'_ " Ashton smirks, "Don't get into too much trouble, will 'ya?"

"How could I?" Luke says cockily, walking out of the common room and hurrying to the library. He opens the doors and already sees Michael sitting at their usual table in the back against the window. It feels like the first time all over again. The sight of Michael leaning his head against his hand and the look on his face that people would assume he's angry about something, but there's a spark in his eyes that says otherwise. Luke starts to walk over, wand behind his back as it blooms flowers with a small enchantment spell. When he makes it to the table, Michael looks up and smiles as a greeting.

"Ready to learn about potions?" Michael asks, feigning excitement. Luke groans, throwing his head back but smiling fondly. He pulls his wand out from behind him and hand it to Michael. The flowers detach themselves naturally from the wand and Michael stifles a smile, but fails, "That's cute."

"That's it? Couples are out playing pranks on each other and me, being the only nice one, gifts you something genuine. And all I get is, 'That's cute?'" Luke asks, taking a seat in front of his boyfriend.

Michael bites his lip and sets the flowers aside, "Come on, you need to pass this class."

"I love how much you care about me."

"You're just saying that cause I teach you the material."

"And because you're my favourite cheerleader in the Quidditch stands." Luke winks, and Michael grumbles.

"Shut up," Michael mumbles shyly, picking up his quill and writing a potion in his notebook, "Come on, we gotta do this."

"Kiss." Luke requests, and Michael snickers.

"You're a wank, you know that?"

"Speaking of wank-"

"Luke."

Luke abruptly leans over the table, his chair scraping against the wooden floors, disrupting people around them. He cups Michael's face into his hands and attaches their lips, Michael instantly melting into the action.

"Mr. Hemmings! Mr. Clifford! I'm going to have to ask you both to leave! There's been too many interruptions today and you've only been here for five minutes!" Madam Pince says, which convinces Michael to detach their lips and apologize.

"See, we're not wanted here. Come on, Mikey." Luke says, helping Michael with his things and running out as quick as possible.

"Luke, what was that?" Michael asks angrily once they're out of the library. Luke has Michael's notebooks close to his chest and the Slytherin boy holds his hand out, "Give me my stuff." Luke does listen this time, handing Michael his things so he can put them in his bag, "What's gotten into you?"

Luke pushes his lower lip out and take's Michael's hand, "We've been so caught up in school lately and I feel like I haven't gotten to speak with you. One on one and not involving potions."

Michael stops them and grasps both of Luke's hands, kissing them before dropping them and walking down the hallway. Luke is confused, so he follows him, "And I thought I was the clingy one."

"Rude." Luke replies.

Michael walks out of a side door and they're making their way toward the greenhouse. Michael doesn't look back because he knows Luke is behind him. Michael opens the door to the greenhouse and steps in, waiting for Luke to come in as well. When he does, Michael shuts the door and drops his bags onto the dirty ground, facing Luke. He opens his arms and Luke runs into them, picking Michael up as the smaller boy laughs, asking him to put him down. "Luke!" Michael exclaims, giggling when Luke throws Michael over his shoulder, "Luke please!"

Luke places Michael down on a counter top near the side next to some Mandrakes, standing between his legs and kissing Michael hungrily. Michael places his hands on either side of Luke's face, kissing back just as eagerly. "You ready for the Quidditch game tonight?" Luke asks between kisses.

"Yeah." Michael replies, breathless.

"What's my reward if I win?" Luke asks.

"Anything you want."

"And if I lose?"

"No kisses for a week."

Luke pulls away and frowns, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, consider it a deal." Michael says, and pulls Luke back in for an itching kiss. The two stay like that for a few minutes before Luke pulls apart and pecks Michael's nose.

"Can I tell you something?" Luke asks, taking Michaels hands in his.

"Is it good?" Michael asks.

"I don't know. It depends on what you think," Luke says meekly, "And I don't want to seem like I'm. . . getting ahead of myself."

"You're making me nervous." Michael says, and it's evident on his face. His skin is pale and his mouth is parted, lips slightly quivering. Luke takes a deep breath and leaves a comforting kiss onto his forehead.

"The last time we were in here, you. . . confessed to me. And. . . before, I was a different person than I am now, or at least how I feel about you." Michael's face goes completely pale at his words but the Gryffindor boy shakes his head quickly, "Fuck, no, no, no, I'm not breaking up with you. Merlin, shit. No!"

Michael sighs in relief, placing his hand over his chest, "Shit, Luke."

"I'm sorry!" Luke apologizes genuinely, "Fuck, I could never."

"Get to the point, will you?" Michael asks, voice small.

Luke sighs and bites his lip before speaking, "I'm in love with you," he confesses, and Michael's mouth parts, "Like. . . I've shown it over the past few months but I never really said it out loud. You know? A-and I didn't really know how to think of it because, like, the answer was right there the whole time but there's really no definition for love, is there?  And I mean yeah, we get weird stares from people because there's probably only like three gay people in this whole school, but thats besides the point. I love you."

Michael's lips are sucked in and he's stifling a smile, "Is that all?"

"Yeah, pretty much, yeah." Luke nods, hands clammy.

Michael chuckles and shakes his head, "You're so obvious, you know that?"

Luke furrows his brows, "What?"

"You talk in your sleep, Luke. I know you love me."

Luke face palms and shakes his head, "That's so embarrassing."

"I love you too." Michael says finally, and Luke sighs in relief.

"Wow," Luke snickers, "Wow, I love you."

"I love you too." Michael says back.

Luke starts to laugh and he pulls Michael in for a hug, "I can't believe you thought I was gonna break up with you."

"You suck at words, that's why." Michael mutters.

"I love you, I'm sorry." Luke says, and he squeals immediately after.

"I love you too, It's okay." Michael snickers. He leaves a kiss on Luke's cheek before saying, "Hey, what did you get on that last Potions quiz?"

Luke stiffens and pulls away from the hug, mouth agape like a fish. "Well. . . um. . . You see, I could've passed if-"

"Luke!" Michael shouts.

"You're a great tutor I swear."

"I'm never talking to you again."

"That's a lie."

"I know, but I really want you to pass the class."

"I know. You're amazing. At tutoring. I'm sorry. I just can't focus because-"

"Because of me, huh?"

"Yeah, cause you're my boyfriend and I could never ask for a better tutor than you?" Luke tries, and Michael rolls his eyes.

"We're studying right now. Come on, grab my stuff. Turn to page four-hundred and thirty-two. Let's get this over with."

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i love harry potter and clem so lol here u go


End file.
